¡Haloween!
by C.S Alvarez
Summary: (ONSEHOT) En Haloween... incluso los shamanes son capaces de asustarse...


Luces, calabazas, calaveras, niños disfrazados, y en cierta casa decorada de manera tétrica, totalmente horripilante, con cosas que hacían a los niños morirse del miedo, se peleaban ciertas personas…

–¡Fiesta, fiesta!– Gritaba sin parar mientras alzaba los brazos.

–¡Ah ya cállate Horo, llevas gritando eso desde la mañana!–

–¡No quiero, picudo!–

–¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?–

–Ya, chicos, la limosina de mi familia ya está afuera, llegaremos tarde.–

–¡Eso, fiestaaa!–

–Ahora son dos estúpidos gritando…–

–¡Bueno ya vámonos!–

–Jijiji es cierto, no llegamos si no nos vamos ahora.–

–¿Y los chicos?–

–Estarán bien, pueden cuidarse solos jijiji.–

–¡Eres el menos calificado para decir eso!–

Y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

–Mucho ruido, ¡¿Oigan podrían…?!– Men se quedó callado, en cuanto vio que en la sala no había nadie, ninguno de los revoltosos estaban ahí, lo que significaba que estaba solo, con el demás equipo Hao.

–¿Ya se fueron? – Preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

–Nooo… fíjate que ahí están.– Dijo Namaha con sarcasmo al lado de su shaman.

–¡Bien, vamos, eh, Men ¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos!– Gritó Gakko con una sonrisa desde el piso superior.

Men no sabía cómo, pero al escuchar a Gakko supo que planeaban algo, probablemente estúpido desde la habitación de Hana.

–Oigan, ¿Qué hacen idiotas?– Preguntó mientras abría.

–¡Idiota tu cara!– Respondió el rubio. –Vamos a salir lejos de la ciudad.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Este par de idiotas planean ir a una cueva embrujada en las afueras de Funbari.– Dijo la chica rubia y de ojos azules sentada en el barandal de la ventana.

–Pe-pero Hana-kun, es Halloween…– Susurró el chico de gafas.

–¿Y qué? Todos los años es Halloween.– Respondió arqueando una ceja.

–Será divertido, Horo Horo dice que incluso los shamanes se asustan de entrar ahí.– Dijo Gakko mientras sonreía confiado.

–¿Y le harán caso al idiota de Horokeu Usui?– Preguntó Men al ver a los chicos prepararse.

–Esta vez sí, la cara que pusieron todos los guerreros cuando Horo-baka lo dijo…– Dijo Hana mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse. –Vámonos.–

–Dicen que es la mejor casa embrujada de todas.– Habló el pelirrojo levantándose también.

–No nos hemos disfrazado.– Dijo Alumi, mientras se acercaba a un gabinete.

–Yo ni loco me pongo un estúpido disfraz, pecho plano.–

Tres minutos después…

–Bien, hombre lobo…– Le dijo gruñendo mientras le colocaba las orejas.

–Me siento tan estúpido…– Musitó viendo las garras que tenía en las manos, la cola en el trasero y las "patas" peludas, así como la cara maquillada y las recientes orejas.

–¡Oh vamos, es divertido, juiiii!– Dijo Gakko estirando las alas falsas en sus brazos, y sus colmillos de goma.

–¿Quién te dijo que así hace un vampiro?– Preguntó Namaha con una gota de sudor en la sien.

–La tv.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Y yo por qué me disfrazo de tigre?– Preguntó Men.

–Porque te ves adorable jajaja.– Sonrió Alumi, cosa que hizo que Men se sonrojara y que Hana sacarse humo por la nariz.

–Yo no quiero salir…– Musitó Yohane atrás de las cortinas.

–¡Sólo salde ahí cuatro ojos!– Reclamó Hana jalándolo y dejándose ver. –Pfft…. ¡Jajajaja!– Comenzó a carcajearse.

–¡Jajajaja!– Gakko y Namaha secundaban la noción. –¡Yohane, ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?!– Gritó Gakko carcajeándose a más no poder.

–Te pareces al idiota de mi tío Hao…– Rió Hana nuevamente mientras se levantaba del piso.

–Por eso.– Completó Alumi.

–Bueno pues vámonos.– Sonrió el rubio con malicia.

Las afueras de Funbari, cueva embrujada, lugar donde miles de prisioneros murieron a escondidas del gobierno Japonés… lugar donde incluso los shamanes se morían del miedo…

–Es muy vieja, si enciendes este interruptor verás cómo las farolas…– Hana estaba a punto de tirar de la palanca que activaba las luces, sin embargo… estas se encendieron solas.

–¿Se-se-se…?– Yohane estaba paralizado, sin embargo comenzó a caminar con los demás.

–Seguro hay espíritus aquí…– Sonrió Gakko.

–Lo más seguro.– Dijo Men.

–Lo más seguro es que estos fantasmas quieran un shaman, estarán desespera…– Alumi y los demás voltearon, en cuanto escucharon un poderoso estruendo viniendo de la entrada.

–¡Las entrada se tapa!– Gritó Gakko mientras veía cómo las enormes rocas bloqueaban la entrada.

–Tranquilo, imbécil, somos shamanes, sólo hagamos nuestro over soul y ya…– Dijo Hana mientras buscaba la Futsunomitama no Tsurugi. –¿Eh?–

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Yohane.

–No traje la Futsunomitama.– Respondió como si nada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿¡Eh?– Gritó desesperado el chico de gafas.

–Eres un idiota… ¿Eh?– Cuestionó Alumi buscando en su disfraz. –Mis armas tampoco están, pero yo las traía…–

–Ni la mía.– Habló Gakko.

–Yo tampoco la tengo.– Dijo Men.

–Ni yo…– Musitó Yohane.

–Hmm… Amidamaru.– Llamó Hana, sin embargo el espíritu no acudió.

–Silver Wing, ve por ayuda…– Dijo Alumi, sin embargo, ninguno de sus espíritus apareció.

–¡Namaha!– Gritó Gakko, y tampoco apareció.

–Nuestros espíritus no están…– Musitó Yohane.

–Algo raro pasa aquí.– Habló Men mientras veía las lámparas, sin embargo, estas comenzaron a fallar.

Y de repente, las luces se apagaron, y sólo se prendió una, en lo más lejano de la cueva.

–¿Pero qué…?– Gakko pudo ver cómo esta parecía moverse.

–Fuera de mi cueva… iré por ustedes…– Dijo una voz que resonó en todo el lugar.

–Oye tranquilo.– Intervino Men. –Somos shamanes, sólo dinos qué rayos quieres y nos largaremos.–

–Los quiero… muertos, tengo a vuestros espíritus, y os seguiré, la casa es mía…– Respondió.

–Rrrrr…–

–Hana-baka deja de rugir.– Dijo Alumi cruzándose de brazos.

–¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Yo no estoy rugiendo pecho plano!– Respondió casi perdiendo los estribos.

–Tranquilízate jefe, lo menos que queremos es que mates a alguien…– Dijo Gakko viendo con cierto temor el lugar.

–Fuera de aquí… tengo a sus espíritus, y tengo a los suyos… a media noche, iré por ustedes… – Completó la voz, al momento que llegaban al final de la cueva, estaba la salida.

–Me pregunto qué pasó, Basón…– Llamó el Tao, son embargo, este no respondió.

–A lo mejor sí tiene a nuestros espíritus.– Dijo Yohane con temor.

–¿Y sólo nos dejó ir así?– Cuestionó Alumi. –Será mejor avisarles a los guerreros.– Completó, a lo que Hana apretó los puños.

–Tienes razón, mi padre arreglará esto.– Dijo Men.

–Entonces vamos. – Completó Gakko, mientras todos comenzaban a caminar.

–¿Y se supone que están aquí?– Preguntó Men irritado mientras veía el lugar.

Una gran fiesta, llena de shamanes, bailaban, bebían, y todos disfrazados, a la mayoría no se les veía el rostro, eran muchos en un gran almacén abandonado en el centro, donde habían botanas y más bebidas, y por obvias razones, sólo habían adultos…

–¡Rayos, esto es de lo peor!– Se quejó Men. –¡Papá ¿Dónde estás?!– Gritó molesto quitándole la máscara a una persona.

–¡Hola!– Saludó.

–¿Dónde están los idiotas elementales?– Preguntó Hana con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Wow chico, tranquilo! Hmm… Ahora que lo recuerdo ellos nunca vinieron…– Respondió como si nada poniéndose la máscara. –¡Nos vemos!–

–¿No están aquí?– Preguntó Yohane.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, el fantasma en la cueva dijo que tenía a los nuestros.– Habló Alumi.

–Osea que lo más seguro es que tenga a nuestras familias… –Dijo Men.

–¡Eso es realmente estúpido!– Gritó Hana ya harto. –Vámonos ahora, lo menos que quiero es ver a un montón de idiotas borrachos.– Bufó dándose la vuelta.

Bien, al menos pudieron caminar tranquilos, casi, ya que varios niños iban gritando "Dulce o truco" cosa que casi mata a Hana de la desesperación, y al llegar, se sentaron a ver televisión para esperar a los que posiblemente llegarían borrachos de la fiesta, sin embargo, las luces se apagaron.

–¿Y ahora qué pasa?– Preguntó Men levantándose, dirigiéndose a la parte de afuera de la casa para revisar el generador del balneario, sin embargo la puerta no se abrió.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Yohane.

–La puerta está atorada.– Respondió tratando de abrirla nuevamente, pero estaba atascada.

–Sal por el patio.– Le dijo Hana cruzándose de brazos muy molesto, de nuevo.

–Bien.– Dijo mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza, pero esta también estaba atascada. –Esto es una broma…– Expresó enfadándose un poco.

–¿No me digas que esta es una de esas casa eléctricas?– Preguntó Yohane algo preocupado.

–Si lo fuera el generador no estaría afuera, cuatro ojos idiota.– Habló el rubio.

–Bueno entonces, sal por la ventana.– Le dijo Alumi a Hana.

–¿¡Eh…!? ¡No saldré por la ventana!– Reclamó, pero fue enviado por una patada de Alumi hacia una de ellas, trató de abrirla, y lo mismo. –Otra vez.–

–¡Ahhhh!– Fue el grito que provino desde las termas, de donde salió mucha agua y Gakko deslizándose en ellas.

–¡Idiota ¿Qué haces?!– Gritó Hana viendo el suelo mojado. –¡Si alguna de mis madres ve esto estoy muerto!– Rugió, literalmente.

–¿¡Crees que sé!? ¡Explotó y el agua me mandó a volar!– Gritó mientras se cubría con una toalla.

–Algo raro pasa aquí…– Dijo Alumi observando las ventanas, comenzaban a congelarse, al igual que la casa.

–Nunca había visto un espíritu tan problemático como este.– Dijo Men mientras en la oscuridad, y en el frío, todo se volvía negro.

–Una linterna.– Dijo Alumi.

–No está.– Respondió Hana viendo el gabinete en donde guardaban varias cosas.

–Chicos… esto me está dando miedo…– Dijo Yohane mientras sentía que se congelaba.

–_Morirán… morirán… morirán…_– Dijo una voz, mientras que Yohane se pegaba a un lugar en la pared, pero fue en realidad un cuerpo con el que chocó.

–¿Eh…?– Se dio la vuelta. –¡Ahhhh Hana-kun!– Gritó al ver el cuerpo colgado del cuello.

–¡Es… es… Horo Horo!– Gritó Men viéndolo.

–Esto es una tontería.– Dijo Hana cercándosele, sin embargo, era demasiado real para ser mentira.

–_Morirán…_– Dijo de nuevo mientras un sonido se escuchó desde el piso superior.

–Esto es…– Alumi vio cómo varias figuras caminaban hacia ellos.

–¿¡Zombis!?– Gritó Gakko aún en toalla.

–Cerebrooo… cerebroo….– Dijeron mientras se acercaban a los chicos.

–Lo zombis no son así…– Dijo Men mientras los veía.

–¿¡Y tú cómo sabes!?– Gritó Gakko mientras le ponían una mano sobre el hombro.

–_Muerte… muerte… mueran…_– Dijo la voz al momento de todos ellos estar rodeados y juntos en círculo.

–Debo admitirlo… tengo miedo.– Dijo Yohane mientras veía todo lo que ocurría, más cuando la casa comenzó a verse de manera petrificante.

–Es demasiado real…– Susurró Alumi con desconfianza.

–¡¿Demasiado real? Horo Horo está muerto!– Gritó Gakko.

–Mierda…– Susurró Hana mientras veía todo lo que pasaba, no lo admitiría, pero era obvio que junto con los demás, tenía miedo.

–_Vengo por ti… Gakko Ibuki… __Alumi Niumbirch… Yohane Asakura… Men Tao… __Hana Asakura…_– La figura de un hombre anciano y con una túnica apareció, mientras todo en los pasillos se puso de color negro, el hombre se lanzó hacia ellos que retrocedieron pero…

–¡BUUUUUUU!– Gritó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los costados de Hana, al igual que los demás.

–¡AHHH!– Gritaron él y los demás ya al sentir aquello, sin embargo…

De repente todo se puso normal de nuevo, mientras que el espíritu del viejo se carcajeaba en una esquina.

–¡Jajajaja debieron ver sus caras!– Rió Horo mientras se quitaba la cuerda del cuello.

–¿¡ESTÁS VIVO!?– Gritaron Gakko y Yohane muy sorprendidos.

–¿Esto fue una broma?– Preguntó Alumi viendo a Ren y a Jeanne mientras Men se cruzaba de brazos.

–¡Así es!– Dijo Lyserg.

–¡Feliz Halloween Hanita, debiste ver tu rostro jijii!– Rió Yoh que se encontraba detrás de su hijo.

–¿Y ese quién es?– Preguntó Gakko señalando al anciano.

–¡Es Tamegoroh, era el antiguo dueño del balneario!– Respondió Chocolove al lado de Mic.

–¿¡Esto fue una estúpida broma!?– Gritó Hana mientras veía a los guerreros.

–Hmm… ¡Sí!– Respondieron todos menos Ren con una sonrisa.

–¡Y está todo en DVD!– Dijo Horo mostrando una cámara.

–Hmmm….– Hana no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada mientras un aura de fuego lo cubrió.

–Eh… muchachos… ¿Han visto a un monstruo en acción?– Preguntó Horo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Preguntó Lyserg.

–¡PORQUE VAMOS A MORIR!– Gritó Yoh mientras los que estaban a punto de vivir un verdadero Halloween eran ellos.

**FIN.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ta da da daaaa! XD Bueno amigos hay fic del día de la madre, del día del padre, de navidad así que también de Halloween (y también porque me lo pidieron XD) La verdad no sé mucho de esta festividad (puesto que no la celebro ._. ) Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos!**

**Se despide:**

**C.S**


End file.
